Undercover Agent
by KatherineMP20
Summary: A jealous fan girl, wreaks havoc on stage when she isnt chosen as the WWG. She assaults the girls the guys did pick as well as attack the band and crew. A riot ensues in the crowd and there just isnt enough staff to help control the situation, or is there? Use of mild-aggressive language.


_***I dont remember how I came up with this idea. It was fun and simple so I went with it. 'Opportunities' is still in progress, i'm in a bit of a block/lack or motivation. I will finish it, but I will be busy the next 2 weeks so I may not have time to update. As far as this story goes, I am NOT a cop or federal agent. the only link I have to any field in the criminal justice career field is that I am taking a few general CJ classes at school.** _

A normal day on tour began fine when the guys woke up this morning but as it progressed, different things seemed to go awry. They were major flaws or problems but definitely annoying. Show time approached and the band was no where near ready. Hair dryers and other equipment kept failing, products were misplaced, lost, damaged, or empty. It was getting to a point where the guys were just to frustrated to continue and considered cancelling or even just delaying the show.

The decision was made to delay the show for about 20 minutes as the guys got settled in for a moment to relax once they were all ready to go. They took the last few minutes to go over lyrics, dance routines and to hydrate. They were so nervous about tonight, with everything that had happened so far, they were worried that it was a buildup to something huge. Putting it to the back of their minds, it was finally time to get into place as the show began.

45 minutes into the show and all was going well. They already had 2 costume changes and it was almost time for intermission. Calm as ever now that they felt as though all was well, they went back stage to chill out for 20 minutes before going back to the stage. They had a good time so far, the crowd was energetic and full of life. It was a good mix of teens, adults and small children.

While performing, many objects were thrown on stage at them. They did their best to avoid getting hit and stepping or tripping over all the items but their stage hand, Mitch, couldn't keep up with it. Usually they had more help but some sort of bug was going around the crew staff and they were short several people, which is probably why, everything was going wrong so far.

BTR's best friend and fellow recording artist at Roque Records wasn't with them this time, she was back home working hard at school and work. Although she was only a state away in Connecticut while they were in Rhode Island, she already knew she'd be too busy. In recent months, the friends hadn't seen much of each other as they always had. The tours were booked separately, making it impossible to meet or tour together, plus Gustavo had them recording separately as well for a few months while different projects were worked on.

Both artists learned to live with the temporary settlements and just stayed with tweeting and texting when they could. Katie was quite busy with work, since she was gone for months at a time, there was always a lot of work to do once she got back. The guys kept busy on tour too.

It was time to go back on stage and they ran out with passion, jumping right into Elevate. The song got the crowd going again as much of the crowd jumped, dance and sang along. The guys loved to see that in the crowd, their fans having fun. One person in particular was really rocking out as she moved fiercely in the crowd. Decked head to toe in BTR gear, she flailed along to the music, holding a sign that read "Dibs on WWG." The guys definitely saw her as they met eyes several times, waved, pointed to her and stood long enough for pics.

The world wide girl or WWG as it was often abbreviated as, was chosen at random by one or all of the guys depending if they wanted 1 girl or 4. They really did pick at random, they looked out into the crowd of thousands of girls but never had a specific list of things they looked for in a WWG. They would just point to the crowd, give a quick description and security would bring them up. Sometimes, although rare, the guys screened their meet and greet attendees and chose them later on if they saw them in the crowd.

It came time to choose and as the guys looked out, one by one they chose their girls, taking about 5 minutes to get all the girls up on stage. The girl who was rocking out before wasn't one of the chosen girls and she was clearly disappointed and later, pissed off. The music started and she stood with silent rage, as she stared at the girls who took the spot she had claimed as hers. She no longer rocked out or sang along and the band was completely ignoring her now. She couldn't stand it and screamed but was drowned out by other girls screaming in excitement.

Looking around, she saw the security guards on the ground, looking in other directions and some were standing on the barricade, focused on watching the crowd as one side pushed up a little bit. She saw her chance and pushed past the gate quickly and rushed past the guards. The guards saw her but were too late and she ran right to the stage and pushed herself up and ran towards the guys. Kendall stopped singing and backed up. Logan soon followed suit, his voice echoing out and making Carlos and James stop as well. The girls on stage screamed in terror as they were bashed by this chick. The guys tried to stop her but instead she came after them too and not in a good way.

The distraction on stage, caused a mini-riot in the crowd as fans pushed and screamed to get closer. Security left the girl on stage to be dealt with by BTR's security who was rushing to their aid. A few other girls were able to sneak past the barricades and onto the stage, proving to be difficult to handle by BTR's security. The guys tried to help but instead, were rounded up into a close group and surrounded by crew members as fan girls clawed and screamed to get in. They panicked to themselves, never thinking this would happen and couldn't move. They were scared, rabid fan girls were going to kill them.

They stayed in the group, trying to ignore what was happening, the screams were deafening. It seemed like minutes all this happened when it didn't take long for the whole roar on stage to die down and then eventually the crowd below did the same. Once things were calm, they tried to look around but their body guards were still surrounding them. Eventually though they broke away, leaving the guys exposed on stage to see for themselves what was going on.

"Katie?" James questioned seeing a somewhat familiar figure standing on stage. The figure turned to reveal that it was their best friend. Katie stood before them with their attacker in hand, restrained on the ground in handcuffs and another in her arms. She was quickly assisted by a body guard as they rounded up the 3 offenders. Another, shuffled the WWGs offstage into the safe hands of crew members.

"Katie!" Carlos said hugging her. "When did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago. I had some free time and drove up here to see you guys, didn't have a ticket or backstage pass though so it was a pain in the butt to get in here." she explained.

"Forget about when you got here. How about answering why that chick is in handcuffs?" Logan questioned.

"I put her in handcuffs." she replied nonchalantly.

"Say what?" Kendall said.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to care for this mess. Talk it over with your manager if you should continue, or take a break. I'm not on duty for this tour so I cant make the decisions for you." She said, reminding them she was not their tour manager this time around. She lifted BTR's assailant off the ground and dragged her backstage where the other 2 and the WWGs were waiting, scared, nervous and confused at what was going on. Another intermission was taken so thing could calm down both in the crowd and backstage as officials of the venue and for BTR sorted everything out.

"Alright so spill. How and why do you have handcuffs." Logan asked.

"I had no idea you were into that sort of thing." James smiled.

"Its not that! God, James you are so under sexed." she replied.

"Uh, the handcuffs?" Kendall asked trying to get everyone back on track. Katie pulled up her shirt just a little bit to reveal a badge, it wasn't a regular one though, although it was in the familiar shield shape, it had different logos. After reading it, the guys backed up.

"You have a gun!" was Carlos' first words.

"No, not at all. I don't carry one often at all. I only carry one when I am on big assignments and leave it at a registered facility when I don't need it." she said. "I have never fired a weapon, even for training."

"Ok, the main question here is, since when are you a cop?" Kendall asked.

"Technically I'm not a cop. I'm a federal agent. That's really all I can give you."

"You work for the CIA or something?" Logan asked.

"Can't say. You'd never be in harms way, I just prefer to keep things like this a secret. For right now, I have to take care of your assailants." she said. She walked out of their dressing room and down the hall to another room where all the girls were being held.

"You bitch! You have no right to hold me!"

"On the contrary, I do."

"My dad's a cop, you'll hear about this."

"If he's a cop then I am surprised you pulled a stunt like this. You must know this is assault and battery. Plus from what I hear you are 19 so you have also endangered 4 minors. The charges just add up."

"I saw your badge and you're registered in CT. You have no jurisdiction here!" she retorted

"I'm a federal agent, registered in CT as my home base. I out rank local and state authorities. Your father might be a cop, but not in this town. He is out of his jurisdiction and cant save you. Its about time the law caught up with you. Getting out of small misdemeanors is one thing but not a felony like this." She lectured.

Katie's words sunk deep and the girl fell silent. She had lost the battle and was going to be facing some pretty hard time if and when she was convicted. The 3 assailants were handed over to local police and once Katie received her handcuffs back, she returned to the dressing room. As soon as she walked in, the guys jumped at her with questions and concerns.

"When were you going to tell us about this?" Carlos started.

"Yeah? How long have you done this?" James added

"Do you know how dangerous these jobs are?" Kendall reprimanded.

"Whoa, Whoa, one at a time guys. Calm down. I'm in no danger, I make a few arrests but I mostly detain suspected criminals. I'm an undercover agent, never wearing full gear. No one has no idea who I was, you guys didn't notice me at all while I was in the crowd. I flashed my badge to security and took care of things in a matter of seconds. Obviously I can take care of myself, I've been doing this for a while now. But I really do appreciate your concern." She responded.

"We just worry about you. Plus, I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed that you kept this a secret for so long. I know you said you're undercover and I can understand that, it just still hurts a little you know?"

"I know. And I'm sorry. Now you guys do know but still remember since I am a big star, and always around you guys, my secret has to stay safe. I need to stay undercover more than ever. I'll help you guys if your in trouble but don't expect me to get you out of a ticket or cover up a murder. I'm more of a protector or alert system."

"Your secret is safe with us." Logan assured.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do since you're so awesome." Kendall said putting his arm around her

"Just promise, you wont get into anything too dangerous." Carlos said.

"Promise." she smiled. A group hug and some kind words, got the guys pumped up again to go back to the show, Katie taking her place on the side stage, watching from a distance, safe from the public eye.


End file.
